


Phone Booth

by Filiwib



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filiwib/pseuds/Filiwib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is fascinated by a phone booth and gets a wild idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr, "Anonymous asked: WINCEST SEX IN A PHONE BOOTH".

“These things still exist?” Dean peered at the clear box before him, “Yeah, Dean. Not many…but they do.” Sam answered as he watched Dean step inside the phone booth. Standing outside the box, the taller Winchester stared at his brother, wondering why Dean was so fascinated by it.

Dean stepped inside, spinning around, a childish grin on his face before picking up the phone to see if it actually worked. The phone still held up to his ear, he turned to Sam and laughed, “It still works, dude.” Sam rolled his eyes as he leaned against the shifty frame, “Dean, really?” He let out a small laugh, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his older brother act like a 7 year old. Dean hung up the phone and nodded, “Yes, really.” A thought flashed through Dean’s mind for a second, he went to dismiss it, but a smirk slowly tugged at the corners of his mouth, proving he hadn’t. Glancing around the phone booth, the eldest Winchester checked to see if anyone had been around the near vicinity before grabbing his brother by the jacket and into a heated kiss.

“What the-” Sam was cut off by Dean’s lips, the force of being pulled gave him momentum, and pushed his brother back against the phone. Dean grunted as the metal slammed into his back, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. His hands searching hungrily among Sams fit body, underneath his shirt, below the belt on his jeans, everywhere he could reach within the tiny space. “Sammy…” He pulled back and panted, “Right here. Right now.” he smirked devilishly.

Sam raised a brow as he looked down at his brother, “Are you sure?” He asked warily, with the single curt nod from Dean, he smirked back, his fingers moving straight for his own belt and zipper as Dean did the same. The small space led to immovability, but the Winchester brothers always knew how to improvise. Sam shimmied his jeans down to his knees, Dean shucking his down to his ankles.

Dean spun around, one hand pressed against the glass, the other reaching down to his own erection and he groaned as he felt Sammy get ready behind him, and then slowly press against his entrance. Sam positioned himself just right, and slowly pushed passed Dean’s rim, the two males groaning in unison. “Damn it, Sammy.” Dean groaned as he kept his muscles relaxed, before feeling that the bigger of the two was all the way in. Sam had one hand gripping the smaller frames hip, the second entwined with Deans on the glass.

The pace quickened as a lustful and frantic Sam fed off the noises escaping his brothers throat, “Dean.” He grunted and panted breathlessly, pushing the two nearer and nearer to their climaxes.

The glass panels on the phone booth began to fog up as the two panted and moaned, the small area filling with the smell of lust and sex. Dean pumped himself in time with his brothers thrusts, until he felt the familiar tightness in his abdomen. “Sammy…” He warned with a moan. “I know, Dean.” He smirked with a moan as well, he adjusted so he was hitting Deans prostate over and over, until the two of them reached their orgasms, riding them out together, dean spilling his seed just below the phone, and Sam inside of Dean.

Not too shortly after, the two of them quickly redressed and exited the confined area, a sneaky smirk still on Dean’s lips as he took Sams hand and pulled him into a slight run before they were caught.


End file.
